<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is he by ashmash565</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175361">Where is he</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmash565/pseuds/ashmash565'>ashmash565</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), God knew...kinda, M/M, Multi, secret, they all find out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmash565/pseuds/ashmash565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley didn't fall.<br/>He didn't vaguely saunter down as he claims either.<br/>He did ask questions, that much is true.<br/>But he actually jumped, and he hid.<br/>From everyone, his siblings, his mother and himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't believe this theory but I love it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael was her final archangel, his power of healing was something only he possessed but he chose to share them with the minor angels but, they never could get his ability to heal emotional wounds, only he could. </p><p>That's why they were confused as to why he left right after the most gruesome war, a war that had wounds only he could heal, a war that he hated.<br/>
When he heard about the growing revaluation caused by his brother he went to Samael to ask why he was defying their mother but when he arrived at his temple the only thing he saw was his brother hurtling from the heaven's into a dark pit leading to a horrible place that he did not recognize. </p><p>After that day he was unsure of his place because, unlike his siblings, he did not want to fight the fallen so the doubts started growing and he started questioning their mother but she did not like that so she took away his right to the stars, his most beautiful creations and that was when he realized that he no longer belonged in the pearly city. So, exactly one year after Lucifer fell he approached his mother and told her what he thought about The Plan and the fallen then he too jumped off the clouds into the pit bellow but when the almighty attempted to find him she could not for as he was her final and favorite archangel she had given him a special ability that even his siblings did not have, the power to change shape.<br/>
With her healer gone and unrecognizable she realized that this would not be good for her side, so she lied and said that  he was in the sky's painting the night. the irony of her lie was not lost on the great mother, saying he was doing the one thing that had caused him to fall in the first place, but heaven believed her and were placated,<br/>
That is, until a failed apocalypse, curious principality and a slip of the tongue caused some revelations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The archangels need their youngest brother Raphael to come back but when they go to ask Her to bring him back they are in for a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mother," Michael said as she and her siblings entered the temple where The Almighty was waiting for them. "we have come to request that, archangel Raphael, be allowed to return back to heaven." She continued. </p><p>The Almighty seemed to gain an air of unease, as if she was hesitating. <em>'</em><em>Though,'</em>  The angels thought, <em>'that's impossible, She's God.' </em> But what they didn't know was that  the Almighty has been keeping some secrets, mainly, secrets involving that specific angel.</p><p>"Well children, I'm afraid I have not been completely honest in the matter of your brothers whereabouts." The Great Mother said while Her children were confused as to how she had been untruthful. </p><p>"What do you mean mother?" Gabriel asked voicing all of their questions.</p><p>"Well my child, when the great fall happened Raphael was very heartbroken over the fact that I forced Lucifer and the others to fall, so, after he made his opinions on the matter clear, while also technically doubting my authority, he jumped off the clouds, and, because of  his statements he became a demon. "  God explained with a degree of regret in her voice.</p><p>"You mean Raphael, the angel of healing, creator of stars, the one who refused to fight during the war and healed both sides to the point you had to remove him from the battle, who also refused to fight despite his great affinity for it, that Raphael, is a cold blooded demon, the evilest creatures of the whole universe!" Michael exclaimed, the disbelief in her voice so clear that the others in the room could almost taste it.</p><p>"Yes my dear though, you all must remember that he jumped off because he couldn't stand the thought of his brother down their while he lived his perfect life up here with us." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.</p><p>"Well um, do you at least know what demon he is, I mean you do know who all the others are and, considering he didn't fall shouldn't he be aloud back into heaven if he wanted to?" Uriel asked with some hope in her voice as Raphael had always been her favorite brother and she couldn't stand the thought of him away from them forever.</p><p>"While your thoughts are well placed Uriel, I'm afraid that I, in fact, do not know who he is do to his ability to change form. Your theory of redemption is correct though but, to be redeemed he would have to rise willingly and not be forced to." She said calmly yet with a hint of sadness,</p><p>" W-well would there be a way for us to find him?" Gabriel asked, the need for his youngest brother to come home making his question sound very desperate.</p><p>"Well I'm afraid the only way would be for him to come forward himself, showcase some of his powers like healing, use his holy weapon or perhaps if one of you guys, or even Lucifer was in trouble I believe he would be unable to stay hidden." The Lord said while an idea formed in the mind of Michael which she voiced as soon as her Mother finished talking. </p><p>"What if we told Lucifer, I mean from what You said he shouldn't know either and, no matter how much he's changed I know he still love's Raphael as much as any of us and would be willing to help us." She said while the others nodded their agreement.</p><p>"Then it's settled, we will go down to Hell, tell lucifer what we know and have him help us get our brother back." Gabriel said satisfied with the way they handled the situation.</p><p>"Very well, I will see you all after you get Satan." She said as they all went to do the plan.      </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was it good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down in the deepest pit of hell there we see twelve people surrounding a large bed. The figures are wearing the customary attire of palace servants, complete with cowls to protect them from their masters immense power. </p><p>As the figures slowly leave the room after preparing their master's room one stays behind and begins to approach the bed. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                          <span class="u"><strong>12 hours earlier</strong></span></p><p> </p><p>Crowley awoke next to his white haired husband with a feeling of content spread throughout his entire being. It had been 3 months since Armagadon't was stopped by him and his husband (With the help of a few humans and the former antichrist.) and after that much has happened, the most notable of which would be the fact that yes, he and Aziraphale are officially married, after 6000 years of pining the two figured the could skip the whole dating and engagement fazes, the only reason they didnt get married on the spot is because Anathema insisted that they make it as extravagant as possible. Other then that not much has happened, at least nothing compared to the failed apocalypse.    </p><p>As Crowley was thinking the angel next to him began to stir. Crowley shifted his attention to the celestial and began to gently encourage him to get up for the day.</p><p>"Good morning my dear." Crowley said as he saw his husband open his eyes.</p><p>"Crowley, Your up already." Aziraphale questioned as it was usually the serpent who needed to be awoken.</p><p>"I'm just as surpried as you sweetheart. I guess I was just eager to see you."</p><p>"Oh stop, you willy flirt." Aziraphale complains play fully while throwing a pillow at his face.</p><p>"You wound me angel."</p><p>"Uh huh, sure. Well as you are clearly injured you must not be well enough to take care of your plants." </p><p>"No no, im good no need for you to rui-take care of them." Crowley says, catching himself before he insults the angel.</p><p>"Rude, but i suppose you're right, i do not have a green thumb." Aziraphale concedes.</p><p>"Well im glad we agree now, the shop should have opened thirty three minutes ago but i suppose it can wait a little longer." Crowley says as the realization slowly dawns on the angel.</p><p>"Thirty three minutes! Crowley get up we're late for our meeting with the contractor."</p><p>"What contractor we do- The contractor!" Crowley exclaimed as the realization hit him. You see, after Aziraphale and Crowley moved in together they decided that since they were no longer receiving money from their respective offices they had to find a way to earn money and since Aziraphale would never let anyone buy a book, Crowley decided to use one of his only talents and open a greenhouse there was only one issue with that plan because, as stated before, they were broke and buildings cost money so they had to take out loans and hire construction company's hence, the contractor. Today was their last meeting before Eden could officially open. It was really only a formality but they were so close and Crowley has actually wanted to open one for years some could even call it a dream.</p><p>"Come on angel, we have to go!" Crowley yelled as he raced to get dressed for the day.</p><p>"Oh coming dear." Aziraphale said as he began to change."</p><p>The two raced downstairs and Crowley began to cook them breakfast for the him and his husband.</p><p>"Would you like bacon or sausage?" Crowley asked holding the aforementioned items.</p><p>"I feel kind of like a bacon mood today." Aziraphale requested of his demon.</p><p>"Very well dear. While I do this can you get the stuff for the meeting and prepare the car?"</p><p>"Of course sweetheart. Will you bring it too the car so we can eat while we drive?" Aziraphale questioned.</p><p>"Great idea, see you there."</p><p> </p><p>                                                                      ----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When the meeting ended the angel and demon went to the Ritz to celebrate the official opening of Eden because, you guessed it, the building was approved.</p><p>"Well my dear I suppose that I should thank you for this, without you I wouldn't be able to keep my shop." Aziraphale gratitude for his partners help with keeping his home.</p><p>"No need to thank me angel, this is my dream and we're partners we do everything as a team, whether it be stopping the apocalypse or opening a flower shop named after the place we first met." He explained to his husband in a voice full of love and 'admiration.</p><p>"Oh I know, it's just sometimes I feel like you do so much for me while I stay home and read." Aziraphale vents.</p><p>"Angel, I love you, nothing will change that and I don't like it when you degrade yourself. Now, lets enjoy our meal."</p><p>"Oh, okay sweetie."  Aziraphale says as he opens a bottle of wine and pours two cups of it.</p><p>"Now dear lets toast, to us."</p><p>"To us."</p><p>                                                                                              -------------------------------</p><p>After they arrive home Aziraphale decides to head over to Anathema's. The occultist had promised to teach him how to knit, Crowley claimed learning something knew would help get his mind off you know, betraying heaven and hell. Aziraphale agreed and started to look for a hobby, eventually Anathema heard and suggested she teach him how to knit.</p><p>"Well dear, I'm off, see you in three hours." Aziraphale said as he opened the front door.</p><p>"Goodbye sweet cheeks." Crowley calls back as he hears the door close.</p><p>Now that he's alone Crowley begins to clean the house out of boredom as he usually does as well as check on the plants, namely the new ivy that seemed to refuse to grow.</p><p>"Why won't you flower you imbecile! If you don't grow I'm going to feed you to the evilest hellhound I can find then throw your remnants into lava!" He screamed as the plants in the room quiver in fear and the ivy starts to stretch as far as it could.</p><p>As Crowley was about to continue his threats the phone began to ring. Crowley picked it up and when he heard who it was almost immediately hung up till he realized it was a recorded message.</p><p>"Hello demons," Beelzebub's voice rang out from the phone. "I am here to inform you that our king, Lucifer has been mortally wounded and if any demons have a healing ability, they must report to his chambers immediately." The call ended and Crowley stood, frozen in shock. </p><p>Something made it's way to the front of his mind, a memory made more then 6000 years ago, before he was a demon, the memory of his big brother teaching him to fly. And at that moment he knew that he had to help him.</p><p>No matter what. </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they'll find out next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The figure, which I am sure you know is Crowley by now, approached the bed and leaned over, the cowl still covering his face. </p><p>"Oh, what did they do to you?" He questioned as he saw the unmoving figure and his <em>injuries.</em></p><p>Crowley continued to bend forward and stretched out his arms as a golden light engulfed his hands. The light began stretching towards the king of hell and searched his body for an injury. Crowley was confused when he could sense nothing wrong, he then realized how the figures breathing was uneven, indicating that he was awake. When that thought passed through Crowley's mind the figure leaped up and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"What the, let go!" Crowley exclaimed realizing what was happening.</p><p>"No, I have not seen you in over 6000 years brother and i had to find out you fell by our <em>siblings</em> Raphael, and yet i still do not know what you look like because of this stupid hood." He finished reaching up to pull down the hood. As soon as Crowley realized what he was doing he slapped the hand away from his face and ripped his wrist away violently.</p><p>"Well Lucifer, I can assure you I had no intention of revealing myself to any of our siblings, much lesss you. Now as you are clearly not injured I'm going to leave and hopefully you will forget about looking for me." Crowley finished trying desperately to keep extra s' out of his speech.</p><p>"I'm afraid I cant let you do that brother." He says as three more figures, who Crowley recognizes as the archangels, emerge from the shadows of the room and Crowley wonders how he didn't see them.</p><p>"Brother," Uriel starts, "I missed you so much." She exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug her brother, while also restraining his arms.</p><p>"Uh, yes sister now uh, let me go so I can run." Crowley says, while also trying to get out of her iron grip.</p><p>"No, I just got you back, I'm not letting you go now." Uriel says her hug tightening as their siblings approach them slowly.</p><p>"I have to agree with Uriel, you're our brother and  we haven't seen you since the fall and we all missed you." Gabriel said, as his usual pompous attitude slipped away, replaced by brotherly love.</p><p>"Well Gabriel, I really am okay with my life, and yes I do miss you guys but I've moved on and am happy as is." Crowley attempts to explain while struggling to get out of Uriel's hug.</p><p>"We can't Raphael, not knowing that you're down here and not knowing who you are." Michael finally speaks reaching for the hood, pulling it down.</p><p>As the angels and devil look at the face of the serpent of Eden Crowley, the original tempter, the one who aided in stopping the apocalypse, their brother, many questions ran through their minds. Crowley realized their shocked expressions and used their moment of confusion to break free and run out of the room.</p><p>"Wait Raph, come back!" Uriel called after she came to her senses and realized her brother was leaving her, again.</p><p>Crowley heard her but didn't stop running, he didn't stop running until he made it back to earth and closed the doors of the Bentley, he stopped running after that because then he started driving. He drove until the familiar bookshop came into view. He parked the car after assuring that no one would remember his reckless driving with a little demonic miracle.</p><p>Crowley approached the door to the shop and knocked. The angel responded with a muffled come in and Crowley opened the door. When Aziraphale saw the look of absolute terror and sadness he rushed to his husbands side.</p><p>                                                                                                      ---------------------</p><p>The archangels and their fallen brother stood there, some with tears in their eyes (Uriel, Gabriel.) and some still frozen in shock. (Lucifer, Michael.) Michael was in shock for the reason of the trials, where she delivered holy water to kill the very demon that was her brother, while Lucifer was reeling from the fact that he had threatened to destroy his brother thousands of times. </p><p>After around fifteen minutes had passed they gained enough consciousness to start speaking again.</p><p>"D-did that happen." Lucifer asked in disbelief.</p><p>"I ordered the execution of my brother." Gabriel said, the realization of his actions crushing him.</p><p>"He left us again." Uriel cried.</p><p>"Oh my god." Michael said, unable to find the right words to describe he disbelief at their past actions.</p><p>"We have to get him back, we cant let him go." Uriel said, determination lacing her voice.</p><p>"I agree sister, and I know just the traitor who can help. Gabriel said, a malicious smile growing on his face. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did it turn out ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gabriel was agitated, the angel in front of him was refusing to give him the whereabouts of his brother and the prepared blackmail of who Crowley was Before didn't work because the bastard already knew, Because apparently they were married and had 'No secrets.' to quote the Aziraphale.</p><p>"Come on Aziraphale I have to find him we need to talk an-and," His voice cracked as he lowered his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"He's my brother." He finished.</p><p>"I'm sorry but Crowley specifically asked me not to tell you and I'm his husband." Aziraphale apologized while Crowley, who was hiding in his angel's coat iin snake form, began nudging forward in an attempt to comfort  his brother from afar, in secret. He wasn't that smart but damn did he care.</p><p>"Fine, I'll leave." Gabriel said, his voice caring his sadness while he walked away and Crowley could no longer hold it in.</p><p>"Gabriel wait!" Crowley let go of Aziraphale's torso, de-transforming and reaching out to his brother.</p><p>"Raphael where-why never mind are you ok?" Gabriel asked not wanting to ruin the already slightly sour reunion.</p><p>"Besides you calling me my past name, I've been good. Me and the angel got married, sorry for not inviting you but you did try to start the apocalypse and then tried to kill us." Crowley said awkwardly.</p><p>"O-oh r-right sorry about that." Gabriel said just as nervous realizing the full extent of the situation.</p><p>"Well um, are the others here? They can come in if they want." Crowley invited his other siblings in as he caught a glimpse of white in his otherwise red rose bush.</p><p>"O-oh right um Michael, Uriel, Lucifer you can come in now." Gabriel calls out as the archangels and king of hell emerged from the bushes and greenery surrounding the house.</p><p>"Hi Ra-Crowley how are you and the tra-Aziraphale?" Michael stops herself before she refers to his husband as a traitor.</p><p>"We're fine sister how about you, how has failed Armageddon life been treating you?" Crowley jabbed at her knowing what she was going to say.</p><p>"What Crowley meant to ask was how are you." Aziraphale tried to mediate the conflict he could feel rising.</p><p>"Oh we've been fine, so much work, you know how it is." Uriel says realizing what the principality was trying to accomplish.</p><p>"Oh that does sound like heaven. Now how do you all like your tea?" Aziraphale asks.</p><p>"I don't consume matter." Gabriel declines while Michael's eye twitches at her brothers lack of manners.</p><p>"I like mine with two sugars and cream." Lucifer requested being, surprisingly, the only remotely polite one.</p><p>"Okay, be right back." Aziraphale says as he heads to the kitchen.</p><p>"Um so, how has demon life been treating you?" Uriel asks not knowing how that question might sound.</p><p>"Fine, I guess." Crowley chose not to mention the rather inappropriate matter of the question, knowing she didn't know.</p><p>"Oh that's good are you and Aziraphale getting along?" Uriel asked.</p><p>"Well we got married and are considering adopting." Crowley confessed while a smile appeared on his face at the thought of raising a child with his angel.</p><p>"That is wonderful, I cant wait to see them." Michael  expresses her excitement at having a niece/nephew.</p><p>"I suppose it would be fun to have a little child to help raise." Gabriel said, intrigued by the idea of a child to watch over.</p><p>And that's how the conversation went for the rest of the night. They met up around once a month to talk and, eventually, to see their nephew Jonah.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably a disappointing end and a little short but I had no more ideas for this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>